


Murder Most Kindergarten

by icepixie



Category: Castle
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Humor, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-07
Updated: 2011-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-14 13:05:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icepixie/pseuds/icepixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five-year-old Alexis writes a story.  It gives her father cause to worry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Murder Most Kindergarten

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soobunny](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=soobunny).



"Daddy, look, I wrote a story!" Alexis cries, running up to his writing desk with a bundle of crayon-covered paper in her hand. "I want to read it to you."

His heart feels like it's going to expand right out of his chest, he is suddenly so proud. His five-year-old has written a story, her first. He'd use the phrase "a chip off the old block," or he would if he were prone to using cliches. "Of course, Baby Bird," he says, abandoning his half-completed chapter. Derek Storm's latest mishap could not possibly be more interesting than whatever tale of bears or fairy princesses or little girls with red hair his daughter has certainly come up with.

He walks with her over to the big, falling-apart but comfortable armchair and settles her in his lap. She opens her "book," looking very important. "Once upon a time, a very bad man used a big gun to murder his brother..."

His expression must reflect his shock. Not only is the content a bit horrifying, but the illustration she's drawn to go with it is far more realistic than he's ever wanted to see from a five-year-old.

"What is it?" Alexis asks, looking worried. "Should I have used poison instead?"

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Murder Most Kindergarten (the Not a Fairy Tale Tale)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/193446) by [CaitN](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaitN/pseuds/CaitN)




End file.
